Mirror Romance
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Kathleen had been trying to tell her best friend she liked him for years, but he had been with Jean the whole time. Since Jean's death, he had been lonely for a while, so she uses the chance to tell him her feelings.


Galaxy: Alright! An X-Men one shot. I've had this in my mind for a while because I always thought that Cyclops deserved better than Phoenix. But I'm sticking to the Cyclops I know which is James Marsden. He did Cyclops better and he was better looking. Don't judge me. So with that said, let's dive into this! (makes the camera lens ripple to dump the disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men as it is owned by Marvel and Fox._

_~ Mirror Love ~_

Kathleen walked through the halls of the mutant school she had come to love in her time here and she smiled slightly as she waved to the kids. Being a mutant had its perks sometimes like knowing there were others like her and that the kids were her students in a lot of ways as well.

She noticed Logan coming back in and smiled. "Hey, tough guy. Long day substituting?"

"Don't ask." He looked at his pocket and shuffled around in it.

Using her mirror reflection, she found what he was looking for. "Left jacket pocket."

He checked and found the cigar he was looking for. "Oh, thanks."

"You seen Scott anywhere?" She tilted her head worriedly. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

Logan shrugged as he looked at her. "Best bet is to check his room. He hasn't left there since Alkali Lake."

Sure enough, as she neared the door to Scott's room, she saw the sunglasses wearing mutant sitting on his bed, saddened as ever. She slowly stepped into the room and sighed softly. "I know how you feel, Scott. Jeannie, she... she was like a sister to me. But we can't hold on to the past."

He scoffed lightly. "Easy for you and the others to say. You all have your priorities in check." He got up and walked over to her, backing her against the wall. "My priority has been and always will be Jean. That is it."

She frowned slightly, looking at the ground. There had to be something for her to use to help him out. She looked up at him and then the nearby wall mirror, getting an idea as she looked back at him. "Here. Come with me." She slowly took his hand and lead him into the mirror, the glass surface rippling as they disappeared.

Scott stumbled slightly upon arrival and looked around at his reversed bedroom before looking at her. "Are we...?"

"In the mirror world." She confirmed to him. "Here, I can make the world in my image and no one notices in the real world. I can even nullify other mutant powers here, so you won't be able to hurt me."

He frowned slightly. "Wait, so... they can't hear or see us in here? And... my powers are... shut down here?"

She nodded as she walked over to him. "Exactly." She stopped only centimeters away from him and looked at the ground in, hesitating slightly before she spoke. "Look, I... I've been wanting to tell you this ever since I met you. I... I like you, Scott Summers. Like more than a friend. I've wanted to tell you for ten years, but with Jean being your girlfriend and all, I just held my feelings back." She looked at him. "That's why I was always so jealous of Jean because you liked her and not me."

He blushed and went speechless for a minute.

She sighed softly and looked down, worried she had screwed things up between them before he grabbed her face and turned it towards his.

He looked at her calmly and slowly removed his glasses, the red light normally present having had disappeared to reveal chocolate brown eyes that were full of passion and lust. "I love you too, Kathleen. I love you more than anything."

Her heart nearly stopped as she looked at him. He had confessed his love to her at last!

He placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek before he kissed her full on the lips, picking her up and moving her legs around his waist so she could feel his massive bulge fighting against the fabric of his pants as they continued kissing.

She moved her hands down to his butt and squeezed it as he grabbed her panties and tore them off before setting her down on the bed while she opened his pants.

His massive member came out and he pushed her to lay back before tearing open her shirt and bra, getting on top and pushing in before he started thrusting into her while she laid there, moaning in pleasure and rubbing his butt gently.

He kept going until she moved him so she was on top of him and she kissed him softly before she started to ride his shaft, groaning slightly.

He moved then so he was behind her and he kept pushing into her, the two of them shouting in ecstacy as they orgasmed a second apart from each other and collapsed on the matress.

They stayed where they were on the bed, panting heavily from their love trip and smiling at each other before they shared one last kiss, falling asleep together in the mirror area.

_~ Mirror Love ~_

Galaxy: Yech. I don't get myself sometimes. Ah well. Better get to work on the requests and stuff and update Zodiac Senshi soon. See you, guys.


End file.
